Atalanta and the boar's curse
by zennone
Summary: Atalanta has another skill which makes her extremely powerful. But it comes at a cost and thus she hides it. Yet a priest see's through it and thus she is defiled. A dirtied version of Apocrypha.


She was known for her archery skills.

For her Athletic movement and speed.

And for having betrayed her oath to her goddess.

What wasn't known, was that the other gods had enjoyed the punishment so much, they had cursed her for an event such as this.

Being reborn as a servant to fight and live temporary in modern times.

The gods had cursed her to show the more animalistic part of her legend.

* * *

Boar's Curse: EX

The users body will act and move as though an animal in heat the more this skill is used. Further pleasure will also increase this skill's effect. Increase the user's stats in proportion to the heat.

* * *

She had managed to hide it from her master. It was not a traditional skill after all.

But the other master, the priest and the one who controls assassin, did.

I didn't realize till it was to late.

Till my master had been 'poisoned' by them.

When the potion that had been slipped into my drink that I carelessly enjoyed despite my instincts.

Only after passing out did I curse my foolishness.

* * *

I awoke finding myself tied up and with little prana to aid in my attempt to escape. My weapon and gauntlets have been stripped from me. Thankfully my dress lay fine over my body. But the chains holding my hands above my head and legs apart appear to be the only thing holding me back... Enough to stop me that is. Not that breaking out of it would matter in this cell i am trapped in.

"Awoke now?"

I see assassin standing before me with a smile.

I can only glare at the woman, growling at her for betraying the little amount of trust i had placed in the red faction.

"Good. My master told me everything I needed to know about you after all."

It was as I feared. My face pales as I look up at her. Of course she would do everything in her power to bring out the strongest of me, if not the most defiled and vulgar version.

"Ah~ That face amuses me."

She brings her finger over the chest piece of my dress. As though lacking prana, they fade away revealing my chest.

It wasn't the only piece disappearing however, as my skirt followed, leaving my most prized body parts visible to all.

"How?!"

I cried out, shocked as my prana was so easily manipulated by a third party outside of my master. Yet she giggles at me.

"His command seals are my masters. With a little preparation i can utilize his authority over you, sadly i do not have command seals. So i will make do with the flow of prana, like this."

She snaps her fingers. And i feel prana barely being supplied to me. My body quickly heat's up, becoming needy for others touch, if not their seeds or fluids to recover the needed amount of prana my body demands. And so i look away, attempting to hide my expression.

"See? Now be a good cat and open your mouth. i have a vial just for you~"

I look back to see the vial she spoke of. Brightly glowing and pulsing with energy. My body shivers, knowing i needed the prana that was in that vial. And unable to fight my body's need. i open my mouth and extend my tongue to receive her mercy.

"Good girl."

She pours it into my mouth and I lap away at it. Drinking every single drop to clench the heat in my body. and it works.

"Now then. we will start adjusting your body."

And then i feel my body light itself on fire. I gasp and groan under this new level of need. Once more I have been tricked into taking what surely was not a normal vial of prana.

"Obviously it was Aphrodisiac. We are trying to draw out as much as possible from that skill."

And so she pulls out Rings of sorts. Purplish and devilish much like the woman before me. And with a little ring, i feel them piercing into my nipple. 1 ring each. Not even my clit was spared the brutal experience as i gasp and moan as a result of the fires of lust coursing through my body.

"That should help maintain that state."

I cry out once more, panting as i feel a substance pulse into me through my nipples and clit. My body growing more needy by the second as a result.

"Enjoy an aphrodisiac generator~ Or should i just call it the sensitivity heightener?"

My crotch cannot last. It moistens up to such a degree it visible dribbles from my thighs and rains from my crotch. I can feel my buttons stand hard on end demanding action. My body is screaming for attention but Assassin does nothing.

"Please..."

So i speak first. Humoring her.

"Please what?"

"Please pleasure me!"

"So are you fine with what i will do to your body?"

"Yes! Yes! Just please don't leave me like this!"

I am nothing but a bitch in heat right now. I need pleasure so badly that it did not last long before begging for it. Such is the curse of that skill.

"Good. We will make your fingers as sensitive as your clit. We will have your legs feel as sensitive as your folds. Rubbing or moving your body will feel no different from Masturbating by the end of this."

I am greeted with her plans in my needy state. But i can only praise them while in such form. They shall grant me pleasure and deal with this inferno my body feels.

So Assassin summons odd and little snakes. They cling to my body and clothes while releasing a foul mucus. They bite into me, yet all I can feel is something pumping into me. My body slowly becoming more sensitive this way.

"Please..."

She is unable to hide her massive grin. Enjoying how my cocky attitude was easily subverted when pleasured or needy for it. But she nods and brings out 2 dildo's.

She does not hesitate to shove the 2 large purplish, bumpy and pulsing toys into my cunt and rear. But despite how sudden it was, I cry with pleasure and moan out as it eases my fiery body.

She snaps her fingers again, and I feel the toys move in and out of me. first slowly but as though matching my level of wetness, they speed up.

My groans quickly turn to moans. I cease to speak as I become a slave to pleasure. I feel it easily build up with my sensitivity. And in the next moments, my cries echo through out the space.

"Thank... you...!?"

The toys do not stop. They are relentlessly pounding into my holes, more sensitive then ever. Assassin looks down at me with glee. Clearly her plans demanded that I am tortured... and to make things worst, she places a ball gag over my mouth. a jewel being the object stopping my voice from spilling out into the space.

"Now then. we'll be leaving you hear for a while."

I feel the jewel glowing as it is charged. Assassin leaving me behind as I cry out, muffled by the object in my mouth which pours out fluids that i am forced to swallow.

Moments later I am unable to cry out to her. For my body is constantly shaking as the liquid once more causes my body to become all the more heated and needed.

A cruel torture of satisfying pleasure as my new gained sensitivity is quickly made inferior to what my body now demands.

How long would it take before I reach my limit and break becoming nothing but a wild boar that charges at potential partners to breed with? Not long if this is the plan they have to break me.

* * *

**"Ah. This is the sound of tyranny. Of the weak being suppressed. I must free the slaves. I will fight the captors. I go to the other side and free you soon!"**


End file.
